Heretofore conventionally there have been employed prosthesis for the stump of an amputee and wherein there has been employed a prosthesis body of a predetermined cross sectional shape including stiff peripheral walls, has a partition defining with the walls an elongated first socket and wherein there is usually a depending flexible foot or arm. Removably positioned within the first socket is a hollow elongated stump support second socket of a stiff material having a cup shaped bottom and continuous peripheral side walls adapted to supportably and frictionally receive a human stump. One of the disadvantages of conventional prostheses is that often there is not a proper and sufficient fit of the stump within the second socket. Also there is a loose instead of a preferable snug tight fit between the stump and the second socket. Another disadvantage of conventional prostheses is that after long use pain developes, sometimes of a severe nature.
Often there is an improper fit between the stump and the stump receiving socket such as to render walking difficult. Often in cold temperatures, the cold from the exterior is transmitted through the sockets to the stump.